onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 360
!! 敵は不死身のプリンセス | Romaji = Tasukete Hīrō!! Teki wa Fujimi no Purinsesu | Airdate = June 29, 2008 | English = Save Me, Hero!! My Enemy Is The Immortal Princess | funiAirdate = November 18, 2014 (DVD); September 10, 2016 (Toonami) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 465 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Usopp - Usopp | rating = 8.8 | rank = 4 }} "Save me Hero! The Enemy is the Invincible Princess" is the 360th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp is forced to go through a gauntlet of Perona's Horo Horo powers, including an untouchable body, size manipulation, passing right through him, and creating Mini-Hollows that slowly rip away at his stamina and body. Temporarily turning into Sogeking to extract Kumashi's shadow, Usopp is forced up against a desperate wall until he finally discovers Perona's weakness: her own room, where her real body lies helplessly while using her abilities! Long Summary Moria marches at Luffy, angry about the injury that was inflicted on him. The Straw Hat captain attempts another Gum-Gum Stamp, but the Doppelman stops it and grabs Luffy before it separates into Brick Bats. He stops them with a Gum-Gum Finger Net and drops them, but they reform again. Outside, Perona laughs evilly and admits how she seemed to panic but then put herself under control. She then tells Usopp to cheer up, but Usopp shows his Kabuto. The Ghost Princess disappears and seemingly becomes a giant in front of Usopp. The sniper tries a Swallowtail Meteor, but Perona reduces herself back to normal so he misses. She also dodges a Mantis Meteor, mocking Usopp's aiming. He continues to miss his shots and finds Perona breaching into his body. Perona informs Usopp he would die soon from his heart exploding. Despite his pleading, the heart seems to fail, but it was actually a bluff. Her hands just passed right through. The sniper also tries a Six Chamber Viper Star, but they go right through Perona and she moves her hands through Usopp to scare him further. Usopp knows how he might be safe from Perona's body, but she uses a Mini Hollows and Ghost Wrap to cause explosions. The Firebird Star also fails to hit her. The Mini Hollows close in and seem to blow Usopp to pieces. Kumashi searches for Usopp in a blind rage and hears Perona's Ghost Wrap. The bear zombie closes in while Usopp curses his bad luck as Kumashi gives more hits. Defeat seems certain until Usopp becomes Sogeking and shoots salt into Kumashi's mouth, finally purifying him. Perona is angered about Sogeking's appearance and he charges at the Ghost Princess. Sogeking speaks in Usopp's mind and implores him not to give up. He learns about how Perona's personality seemed odd as she panicked and somehow calmed herself. Usopp then searches for a hiding spot and sees a door. He takes Kabuto and shoots an Atlas Comet at the door. He then sees Perona's real body, confident in his victory. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gecko Moria *Monkey D. Luffy *Usopp *Perona *Kumashi *Sanji (flashback) *Roronoa Zoro (flashback) *Franky (flashback) Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 360 de:Tasukete Hero!! Teki wa Fushimi no Princess